Hello, Lima
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and thirty-six: Kurt and Victor look for an apartment so Victor can move out of Mr. Schuester's.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th cycle. Now cycle 12!_

* * *

**"Hello, Lima"  
Kurt/Victor  
Sequel to Shot of Adrenaline, Long-Distance Duet, Neutral Ground, From the moment that we met,  
****Guess who's coming to dinner, Vocal Directions, My Guy, and Not A Home**

"Hey, Kurt, come on in…" Will stood aside to let him in. He'd never imagined being in his teacher's home so many times… Neither had Will, probably… But it had been two weeks, and Victor had yet to find an apartment. He had found a job, down at Breadstix, as a busboy, but the apartment was harder.

He found Victor sitting on the couch, papers and internet printouts all around: listings. He brightened when he saw Kurt, who came to take a seat by him. They paused, looking back to Will. He gave a slow nod and headed out into the kitchen. Once they were alone, Kurt's eyebrow raised, pondering aloud.

"I'm not sure what he thinks is going on…" He was interrupted with one hand laid on the back of his head and a pair of lips over his own. Surprise processed, his eyes closed, opening again as they'd parted. He saw Victor smirk… He probably still looked dazed and happy. "But then he might be on to something…" he imitated Victor as he nodded.

"I think he'll be happy when I'm out of here though," Victor resettled on the couch, grabbing the paper and marker that had fallen from his lap in his move on Kurt. "He keeps saying 'it's all good,' but it's not the best living arrangement, for either of us. He says he'll front me some money for rent so long as I pay it all back eventually, because there's not much to spare," he pointed out.

"Right," Kurt nodded, silently so very thankful to his teacher. "Well, let's see," he indicated the paper. Victor smiled and they started looking.

Kurt could hardly explain how his life had changed in just two short weeks. He and Victor had been close all this time, of course, but there was always this thing of doubt… who they were to each other, if getting to spend more than a couple hours together at a time would shine a light on things they'd ignored until then…

But it was far from that. No, it was a revelation. It was like they'd been holding on to a piece of gold all this time, and now they'd come to realize there was a gold mine under their feet. This was all so new, for both of them. Neither of them had ever really found someone they could share in this kind of relationship with. The realization of this new chapter in their lives had only made them that much more connected to one another.

Kurt had helped Victor draw up a list of potential homes. They had Will hanging nearby, in the event Victor's potential landlords needed more than the word of a couple sixteen-year-olds.

Two weeks later, having visited the three places that had agreed to see him, Victor had arrived late at school, arriving midway through English class. He excused himself profusely to their annoyed teacher before taking his seat in the back, next to Kurt, Victor looked aside and was presented with a quiet questioning. He carefully slipped a small brown envelope to Kurt.

Kurt turned it over in his hand, confused until he saw what was inside. He turned it over and a key fell into his hand. He looked to Victor, excited, and held up one, then two, then three fingers, asking with his eyes 'which one did you get?' Victor held up two fingers, and Kurt's smile grew – that was his favorite.

Once they got out of class, the arrangements officially began, and in Kurt's book, this meant one thing: décor. He had a few pieces of furniture he was willing to part with and pass on to Victor, and Burt had offered to help him on that front as well. Victor didn't want to take too much, only the necessities. He didn't want to impose on them.

It was a few more days before Victor was able to move in. It was one room, tripling as a kitchen on one end and a living room and bedroom on the other, plus a bathroom. It was small, but they were confident they could make it cosy and home-like. So long as they were together, it all made it priceless.

THE END


End file.
